Lelouch of the Uprising
by NeonKokugen
Summary: The world is still not fully at peace. For the world to finally understand one another there going to need Zero once again, the REAL Zero.
1. Chapter 1

C2 layed comfortable in the hay staring at the beautiful blue sky. The sky represent the peace Lelouch brought had brought the entire world by pretending to be the real enemy of the world and let all hatred end with him. Her eyes seemed to be filled with wonder and a hint of a smile was on her lips as she thought over the past few years where she had been apart of something bigger then probably anyone except Lelouch. The cart rocked from all the bumps on the road but it wasn't disturbing to her, she barley even noticed, if anything it gave a soothing feeling along with the smell of the air and the look of the sky.

"The power of Kings, known as Geass, brings one solitude." The smile on her face grew "Not quite accurate, is it?" C2 leaned her head back toward the driver of the cart of hay. "Right, Lelouch?" Wind blew C2 hair around her face. The driver seemed to act as if he didn't hear her as he continued to stare forward, his face almost completely covered except for his eyes. "You should be careful with saying that name, people would think he was still alive." C2 let out a giggle and rolled over onto her stomach. "Is that why you want me staying up here? So nobody see's me?" The driver ignored her questions and this seemed to only make C2 smile more.

The drivers moved to look at C2 crawl down from the top of the cart and sit next to him. She seemed to have fastened together some hay to make a bad replica of a hat. "I thought I told you to stay up there?" His voice was calm, he didn't seem to mind the fact at all that she did. "Well for one I got this." She flicked the makeshift hat that barley covered her face at all. She leaned over toward him. "And we're suppose to pretend that we're married don't we?" She pulled down his mask revealing Lelouch's face and pressed her lips against his own. Lelouch closed his eyes and they stayed still the cart still moving and stayed like that for a couple minutes before she pulled away. Lelouch grabbed the mask and quickly pulled it back up.

"You don't seem to think it's just pretend." Lelouch stared forward again at the dirt road. "Your no fun at all Lelouch. How are you going to be a good father when the baby comes." C2 leaned back and placed her hands on her stomach as if to show she was pregnant. Lelouch didn't seem to be fazed by her words. "Your not pregnant. Can you even get pregnant?" C2 gave him a face and she crawled her way back up to the top of the cart. Lelouch shook his head after she left; living with her for the rest of his life, how lovely.

The cart stopped in a small building. The building was more like a log cabin rather then a regular home. In the distance five or six other houses dotted the landscape that could be seen for miles but they were farm houses, far from any real town here. Lelouch's feet landed with a thud on the hard dirt and he turned watching C2 crawling down off the top with her stuffed toys in her hands. "It's sort of small." C2 ran up to the door. "This coming from the woman who stayed mostly in a van for the past two years." Lelouch walked up next to her and pulled out a key from his pocket. He reached up and pulled off the mask covering half of his face. Lelouch didn't have any fear of being found out here.

"Yeah but there's no room for the children." Lelouch's eyebrow twitched and it took him a couple times before pushing the key into the door and unlocking it. He pushed the door open and took a step inside before C2 grabbed his hand and pulled him back out. He gave her a annoyed look. "What is it?" C2 stared up into his eyes then a small smile grew a crossed her lips. "Shouldn't you carry me crossed the thresh hold?" Lelouch's eyebrow twitched again; taking down the empire was easier then living with this girl. Lelouch none the less picked her up bridal style which brought a giggle out of C2. Carefully stepping through the door way so not to bump C2's head, he then slowly put her back onto her feet. "See, not to bad."

C2 regarded Lelouch's comment and looked around what looked like a living room. There was a door way to her right that seemed to lead to a kitchen and a stairway in the back of the living room. C2's face seemed to be serious now, she walked away from Lelouch and sat on the couch. She kept looking around and her eyes stopped at the T.V. in front of her. "I know it might not be the best but at least we got electricity." C2 continued to stare at the screen until Lelouch picked up the remote and clicked it on.

C2 leaned back on the couch seeming to be satisfied with her environment. Lelouch twitched his eyebrow; she probably would be comfortable on the streets. On the screen was a news broadcast with "Breaking News" moving a crossed the bottom. "Look Lelouch." C2's voice was serious but as exciting as a flower blooming. Lelouch turned his attention to the T.V. "If you're just turning in, the European Union is demanding that the land they lost to Britannia be returned. This comes from the European Union only months after Britannia was disbanded because the Emperor, Lelouch, was killed by the hero Zero. Gathering at the borders are both armies, hopefully the peaceful talks will end nicely." Lelouch changed the channel to what seemed to be some kind of sailor anime and through the remote into the chair.

C2 fallowed him with her eyes as he walked to the stairs. "You not going to do nothing, Lelouch?" Lelouch stopped on the first step and became frozen. His voice was cold and silent. "It's none of my business anymore." He continued up the steps disappearing. C2 continued to stare at the stairs before turning around and watching the T.V.

Later that night C2 sat a crossed from Lelouch at a table. They eat dinner in silence, only the clanking of there forks and knives on there plates filled the quiet room. C2 looked at Lelouch who stared at the table as he eat. "Lelouch." Lelouch's eyes flicked up to look at C2. C2's face always seemed to have a hint of anger, or something he just can't put his finger on. Such a mysteries girl with a serious guy as himself, the results could be such a deadly child. Lelouch placed his hand against his forehead, now she got babies in his head. _Such a irritating woman. _"Let's go to bed now." C2 placed her fork onto her plate picking it up, Lelouch fallowed her lead.

In there room both Lelouch and C2 stared at the single bed where they had to sleep. "Had to make it believable." C2 turned to look at Lelouch. Lelouch was a bit taller then her but that didn't seem to faze her much. She placed her hands on his chest and Lelouch's eyes went wide when he was suddenly on the bed with C2 on top of him. She pulled his lip down with her right pointer finger. "But it is real." Lelouch's eyes turned serious and he turned his head to look away. C2 tilted her head staring down at him. C2 didn't seem to be fazed when she was suddenly rolled over and Lelouch was on top of her staring down at her with the same serious look.

"If you wanted to be in control you just needed to ask." Lelouch's facial expression didn't change. C2 wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned up. She closed her eyes and pressed her lips against his. Lelouch's face relaxed and closed his eyes pressing his lips back in response.

Lelouch wiped sweat from his for head from working in the garden. He held a shovel in his hand after digging up the area for the small garden. Though Lelouch brought along with him enough money from the royal vault to take care of him for three lives, he didn't want people to get suspicious and there wasn't many places for miles to buy anything. Lelouch let out a sigh and sat down in the grass. C2 came walking out of the house holding two cups of what looked like tea. She leaned over him which caused Lelouch to look up at the face of C2. She had no smile but that was her usual face, rarely did she play around. Lelouch reached up taking the cup she was holding. C2 moved silently to his side and stared into the distance over at the other houses miles away.

Lelouch took a drink and before he could gulp down the drink his eyes went wide and he spit it out. "What is this?" C2 turned her head to look at him. "I found it in the cub board. Said it was tea." C2 put the cup to her lips and took a big gulp. She swallowed seeming to not be fazed by the taste at all. Lelouch made a strange face and looked forward. "The tea most of been there for a long time. We'll have to replace some of the things we didn't bring along with us." He set the cup down next to him.

"Hello there!" Lelouch and C2 looked at the dirt road to see two people waving to them. They looked to be in there thirties or early forties. Lelouch slowly raised a hand and returned the wave right back to them. As the two walked closer Lelouch could see one was a man and the other a woman, probably another couple who decided to live out in the country far away from war. Lelouch looked up at the man when he stopped in front of him. Returning the greeting he stood up and the two shook hands. Lelouch saw the woman carry a basket of different items and hand it to C2.

"That's quiet the woman you got there. You two are so young but you decided to come out here anyway?" The man asked. Lelouch could see the woman talking to C2 probably about similar things. These two were probably checking to see how normal these new neighbors are and if they would be good for favors and the sort. Lelouch put on his face he used as a student, which seemed to be full of happiness. "Well, me and Chiyo had parents that didn't agree with our marriage, so we came out here to live." C2 looked over at Lelouch as he finished the story, and Lelouch smiled adding to the illusion of there desperate love.

There was the sound of a explosion in the distance and it caught everyone's attention. Many miles away the sky was filled with gun fire and explosions. The woman gasped covering her mouth with her hand. Lelouch and C2's face became serious as they continued to watch the battle. "Is that the European Union? But the borders are hundreds of miles away from here and there should have been peaceful talks going on." The man said. He grabbed his wives hand and they ran together back down the dirt road in the direction they had come leaving C2 and Lelouch alone to watch the battle.

"Lelouch…" C2 walked up next to Lelouch. "What are you going to do?" Lelouch didn't say anything as the battle seem to increase in streagth, or it could be the fact it was getting closer. "C2." Lelouch said, his voice was calm. "Yes Lelouch?" She took his hand in hers. "Let's go."


	2. ReBorn

Lelouch stayed hidden his back to a tree as he looked over his shoulder at a U.S.N. Knightmare. He was going to have to take control of one to get in contact with the others involved in this fight. Of course there was very little U.F.N. this far out, the E.U. most have smart generals to think they could sneak in through the farm lands so far away from the real borders. A straight shot to the capital, to bad they picked the wrong piece of farming to go across. Lelouch smirked and looked at C.C. who had been watching him, barley even hiding but at least she didn't just walk out there, that's the most he could expect from her.

"I need to get him some how out of his Knightmare so I can use the Geass on him." C.C. tilted her body to look at the Knightmare that was being used to keep look out for any more enemy advances. Just a regular model, it probably didn't have any of the unique advances that occurred during the end of the war.

"You could walk out and pretend to be a farmer." C2 closed her eyes as if this was a boring subject and wanted to go home. "And just hope that these soldiers live in this place and haven't seen the face of the tyrant named Lelouch. He'll probably shot me on the spot." C2 shrugged and leaned back against the tree behind her. "You should use the Zero disguise." Lelouch shook his head, not only would it be strange that there are two Zero's, one in the capital with Nunnally and one fighting on the front lines, but there was only one custom to begin with.

Lelouch looked side to side thinking of a idea when his eyes stopped on C2. He stared at her for a second before a smirk crossed his face. "I got one." C.C.'s expression didn't change even with that look on his face, she was use to it by now.

C.C.'s face held a hint of annoyance as she walked up behind the Knightmare. Her skirt she had been wearing had been ripped to made it shorter, part of her shirt ripped open to reveal some of her chest and the sleeves were completely gone; she had really liked this outfit. She put her hands together and cleared her throat. "Oh sir! Sir can you please help me." C.C. tried to make her most innocent voice but for a person like C2, it was a tough problem to solve. Lelouch was still smirking as he watched the situation.

"If my calculations are correct, the soldier will come out more then willing to rescue the damsel in distress." The grin grew dark. "And that will open up the chance to take control with Geass." Just as he predicted the door of the Knightmare opened and the person inside stood up. C2's face grew serious as a gun was pointed at her. "Who are you? Are you apart of the E.U.?" The woman pilot yelled out at C2.

Lelouch's eyebrow twitched and he placed his right hand against his forehead. "A un-foreseen calculation. No matter." Lelouch walked around the tree which caught the attention of the woman pilot. "You there freeze!" She pointed her gun at Lelouch who continued to walk. She shot off a couple shots in front of him which caused Lelouch to stop but not out of shock. Lelouch slowly raised his head to look at the woman pilot who gasped at seeing his face. "Y..You-" Lelouch pointed at her and the Geass appeared in his right eye.

"Lelouch vi Britannia orders you to give your Knightmare to me." The woman's eyes relaxed and she pulled out the key throwing it down to Lelouch who caught it easily. "The key code is Q18XY5HK." Lelouch made his way up the Knightmare to where the woman was then grabbed the gun on her belt. Putting it firmly against her face he stared at her with a blank stare before setting it off. The body of the woman fell to the ground with a loud crash next to C.C. who turned her head slowly to look at it then up at Lelouch.

"It seems you're as ruthless as ever." Lelouch got into the seat then looked down at C2. "She saw my face and recognized it, she would of told someone. Now move over there in that clearing." C2 turned around stepping over the body as she went. The seat moved back inside the Knightmare and Lelouch picked up the radio left on the monitor. Placing it on her could hear the U.F.N. forces and from the sounds of it, it wasn't going to well. Lelouch leaned his head against his right fist relaxing as if it was all a game. His eyes moved around the monitor coming up with a plan. It appears the E.U. strategists were quiet skilled; Lelouch's eyes narrowed, of course they would be, they kept there stance against Brittania for quiet some time.

"Ray Squad I want you to move to position 8 and hold." The radio fell silent then the commander for the squad spoke up. "Who is this? You don't have the authority to tell us around." Lelouch smiled at listening to the stubbornness in the man's voice. "You can continue what you're doing and die or you can listen to me and win." The radio was filled with the sound of aggravated soldiers. "Who do you think you are? Zero?" Lelouch's hand gripped into a fist. "I am Zero. Come to the front lines to help you now listen to my orders." The radio was silent. "Yes Zero." The commander's voice showed his defeat.

"Now, move A unit to position 10, then move ground units to area 1." Lelouch's eyes moved around the screen the battle playing in his mind. "Area 1? But there's no enemy ground units there." Lelouch leaned back in the chair. "Do not worry, just point there guns in the sky and be prepared to fire." Lelouch continued to watch his units move on the screen then turned his focus on the enemy. "C unit move to position 5 and D unit move to position 8." A lot of communication rang out through the radio. "But that's splitting our forces in half, it looks like a strategy to surround the enemy. We don't have enough forces to control it."

"Do as I say and you'll survive." Lelouch voice was calm, no fear of death was in his voice. _If the enemy works the way I think they will, they will see us trying to surround them and take the weak middle straight on. _A chuckle escaped Lelouch as he watched the main forces move exactly as he predicted toward the center of his forces that had been weakened because of the spreading out of forces. "Ground Units, start firing into the air now." The units flew directly over the ground units not seeing them in the dense forest and were completely blown away by the heavy ground fire.

Lelouch let out a loud laugh at seeing all the units go off line at once. "Alright time to finish this up. Squad member 198, go to the clearing at area 5, there should be a woman there. Give her your Knightmare." Lelouch leaned back and watched the enemies' movements. Right now there probably confused in fear and will run away but he wasn't going to allow that.

"Zero." C.C.'s voice rang in his ear and he sat up. "Right. C.C. I want you to-" Offline signals rang out through out the U.S.N. units and Lelouch's eyes flew open wide. E.U. units appeared behind the group without warning. _They predicted my move and took the time I was distracted to get behind me? _Offline signals continued to grow and Lelouch growled, he had to little amount of units to counter attack. They got him in check.

Gripping his teeth as the soldiers asked for the next thing to do from him, Lelouch loosened his grip on the controls of the Knightmare. "Sorry, C.C." The sound of offline units increased but Lelouch stared at his lap in defeat. "What's that? It's the ace of the black knights!" Lelouch looked up at the screen his eyes wide in surprise. The knight shot fast on the screen taking out the enemy that had snuck around. "Sorry I'm late." The familiar voice shook Lelouch to the core. Cheers filled the Radio as people cheered her on.

"Kallen…Kozuki." Lelouch gripped his teeth. _So she's still fighting for the Black Knights. _"Kallen, with you and Zero we can win this battle no problem."

Kallen inside her newly built Knightmare became confused. At hearing the negotiations didn't go well she was also in the capital with Nunnally and right by her side was Zero. She left them as fast as she could and heard the attack started here, of course in many other places as well. "I didn't bring Zero with me, why did you believe I did soldier?" Lelouch gripped his seat and he moved the Knightmare, he needed to meet up with C.C. and get away from Kallen, nobody most find he still lives.

There was the sound of confusion on the other side of the radio then the commander answered. "There was a man claiming to be Zero on the radio. He helped up take out a huge amount of there soldiers so we thought…" Another soldier spoke up. "So he was just a imposter after all." Kallen searched the screen looking for any sign of this imposter that calls himself Zero. "Where is he?"

"Maim, he told one of us to give a woman in clearing in Area 5 a Knightmare, other then that we don't know his location." Kallen narrowed her eyes. _Woman?!_ She speed her Knightmare in the direction of the clearing as fast as it would go. Lelouch stared forward pushing his Knightmare as fast as it would go. Entering the clearing he saw C2 in her Knightmare. Lelouch's face lightened before suddenly shots rang out hitting him, the legs of the Knightmare fell off and he landed on the ground. Looked up at the sky he saw Kallen's Knightmare.

Lelouch had no place to go from here. If he got out she would defiantly see him, and if C2 opened her Knightmare Kallen will recognize her right away. Lelouch let out a small chuckle. Kallen landed next to Lelouch's machine and pointed her gun at him. "Come out now or I will blow apart your Knightmare." Lelouch closed his eyes and then allowed the Knightmare to open. Slowly standing his eyes were still closed until he looked up at Kallen who was still in her Knightmare.

Kallen's eyes opened wide and her entire body froze. "L….Lelouch?!" Kallen felt like her mind and body was falling through a space of confusion. A grin grew a crossed Lelouch's face; let's see if this works out correctly.


	3. Chapter 3

Lelouch smiled at Kallen with the same smile he would give her at school during the old days. "What's wrong? It's like you seen a ghost or something." Shock on Kallen's face was replaced with anger in her eyes. She grabbed the controls making sure to keep the gun directed at Lelouch. The Knightmare lurched forward and lessened the gap between Lelouch's and hers before stretching out the Knightmare's arm so it stretched all the way to his. The back of Kallen's Knightmare opened to allow Kallen to get out. That didn't stop Kallen from pointing an automatic at Lelouch she had stored next to her seat. As she walked acrossed the arm of the Knightmare she kept her gun trained on Lelouch.

"Why aren't you dead? You died right in front of me!" She gripped her teeth threatened to break a tooth. The gun was shaking in her hand as she couldn't control the shaking. She stopped walking when the gun was almost touching his forehead but Lelouch didn't even blink.

"Oh you were there when that happened?" Lelouch's hand went to his chest and made a small circle. "Right about here wasn't it? Very painful." Kallen let out a loud growl and grabbed Lelouch's shirt who grinned wider at her reaction. The muzzle of the gun was pressed against his gun hard enough that would leave a red circled mark later.

"Give me one damn reason why I shouldn't pull this trigger? Don't worry about dieing, I'll make sure your good and dead this time." She stared directly into his eyes, his smile pissing her off even further.

"Now, now. You're going to need me." Kallen's eyes widened before she let Lelouch go and raised her hand, slapping Lelouch hard a crossed the face causing him to fall back into the Knightmare's seat. Lelouch turned his head to look at her revealing the red imprint on his left cheek from her hand and on the right a red circle from the gun.

"Screw you! I don't need you for anything." Lelouch sat up straight in the seat regards to the gun being put in front of his face again.

"Are you sure about that? The years I was gone the Federation has been cutting back its military usage for peace reasons. They hoped the E.U. would fallow there example and completely remove military usage all around the world. But instead of breaking down they built up there strength, now there plowing there way to the capital and the Federation is greatly unmanned and gunned. Are you still going to shoot me?" Lelouch stared right back into Kallen's eyes.

Kallen continues to glare at Lelouch but now there was uncertainty in her eyes. Lelouch knew he had her; now just to convince her to take him to the capital.

"Maim! The E.U. forces have broken through the front lines and are heading straight to the capital." A frantic soldier's voice said over the radio. Kallen looked at the radio, then back at Lelouch. She let the gun lower to her side and she spoke quickly into the radio.

"Re-Group. Inform the empress that we're coming to the capital. We have someone she will want to talk to. Also keep this top secret." Lelouch's lips twitched into a grin, this was excellent timing for him, and maybe he was just lucky. "You're going to stay inside and make sure you are not seen." Kallen turned and jumped down off the Knightmare and made her way slowly back to hers. Lelouch pushed the buttons to close the Knightmare back up again and let out the breath he was holding in.

"Lelouch?" Cs's voice came from the other end of the radio and made lelouch look up. "I haven't forgotten you. Come to this location right away. Kallen might get a little surprised but she'll have to deal with it. But she might not allow two Knightmares under my control; you'll probably have to sit in my lap. I hope you don't mind. It's only a one seater." Lelouch leaned his head so it rested against his fingers, a hold habbit of his when he sat in a Knightmare in the past, and slowly a grin grew across his face.

"I'm not so sure. It's such a long ride to the capital." Lelouch slightly rolled his eyes and could almost picture the smile on her face, such a evil woman. "Yeah, yeah. I'll see you when you get here." Lelouch clicked the button to turn off the radio but before he did he could swear he heard a slight chuckle from C2.

Several hours passed and Lelouch is flying in the air in a Knightmare that had flying wings attached to get to the capital faster, unfortunately it only had one seat and Kallen wasn't very cooperative with giving two of them or even a double seater. It took everything to not shoot C2, let alone let her come along. C2 lay leaning against Lelouch's chest with her head against his shoulder, her face a look of annoyance across her face.

"I told you she would do it." C2's hands gripped his shirt tightly. "Yeah I get it. Now shut up, Lelouch." Lelouch laughed liking her reaction.

"We're not very romantic for a married couple." All that Lelouch got as a response was a quick 'tsk' from C2 who didn't even bother to turn her head to look at him. "That's not very nice, we are married after all."

"Enough Lelouch. The whole marriage thing was just a ploy to hide away from the federation and you know it. We're not really in love. And I was never a romantic in the first place." C2's face wrinkled with annoyance and even some anger. Lelouch's hand gentle grabbed her chin and even caused a gasp from C2 when he turned her head to look up at him.

"I'm not so sure. It was pretty romantic how you kissed me right before I went on a suicide mission." Lelouch stared into her eyes. C2 quickly adverted her eyes to the left not wanting to stare at his eyes.

"It was just another ploy. To cause you to try harder." C2's voice was more silent but still easily heard. Lelouch's hand let go of her chin and went up the side of her face causing her to look at him again. His fingers pushed back her hair and brushed it over her ear. "Don't do that." C2 said with only slight annoyance in her breath.

"If it was really a plot then stop me." Lelouch's hand rested on her shoulder and he leaned down close to her face. C2 pressed her hands against his chest as if to stop him but she was using very little strength. "Don't you dare Lelouch." C2's eyes were only slightly opened now and her voice was cracked.

"Oh? But I think you want me to." There lips were barley over an inch apart from each other. C2 felt her neck stretching out as her body worked against her as it tried to catch his lips. As she stretched to try and catch his lips Lelouch pulled away just enough so she was just a bit from kissing him. "It looks like you really want me to."

C2's lips trembled and she was breathing very heavily. "Just kiss me you asshole." Lelouch allowed C2 relief when he reduced the gap between there lips and pressed his against hers. C2's arms moved up and circled around his neck pulling him into a deeper kiss. This man, what an evil man, to use his tactics even on her for a simple kiss. No men dare to make her react like this. A slight whimper escaped her lips, could his evil tactics actually be turning her on, she refuses to actually let him capture her heart.

When they finally pulled apart C2 rested her forehead against his chest breathing heavily along with him, his chest rising and falling. "You're as evil as I am." C2 said through her gasps for air.

"A perfect match, I would say." Lelouch grinned and C2 returned with a smile. "I never expected you to be such the romantic type C2." A slight blush appeared on her cheeks and to avoid further embarrassment she spun around so her back was to him and stared out the screens at the land far below.

"Shut up, Lelouch." Lelouch chuckled and sat up right in the chair so his chest rested against her back. His arms reached around her and grabbed onto the controls of the Knightmare. He rested his chin on her left shoulder and looked at her out of the corner of his eyes. "Don't mind me." C2's cheeks flushed and she looked away to the right.

"I think we're there." C2 looked forward again and she had her emotionless stare as she stared at the screens that showed the capital of the federation. "It's a bit different now, isn't it?"

C2 tilted her head as she stared at the screen. Indeed the capital had changed from there last visit when it wasn't the U.F.N. capital it was the Chinese Federation capital. Impressive capital it was indeed but compared to what it is now, is un-imaginable. The city could be seen, even from the hundreds of feet where Lelouch was located now, the capital stretched out beyond the horizon and lights that would brighten the night sky but the sun was still setting, were only just turning on.

"I think they re-painted." C2 said with a serious tone. Lelouch rolled his eyes and examined the capital by zooming in with the computer screens to different parts of the city.

"It would appear that without the expenses of military there economy went up in everything else. There old tradition capital probably didn't fit with the new countries that join the federation so they needed to modify the capital." Lelouch leaned back and leaned his head against his fingers, in his old habit stance. C2 looked back at him before a window popped up in the screen showing Kallen.

"You are to fallow the guards to the council building where your sister is waiting. She has been informed of the situation." Kallen stared at the two of them still with her annoyed expression.

"Yeah I get it." Lelouch reached over and disconnected from the radio. C2 looked back at him again but he didn't meet her eyes, he was staring down thinking hard. "I didn't know we were going to see your sister."

"It was only apparent since she is still Empress of Britannia; at least what's left after by request of the federation to break it down to make it fair for voting." Lelouch turned his head to stare out the left screen. They were high above the capital now and the night sky was darkening fast.

"You think the guards would freak out if we blasted off fast to the council building?" Lelouch said and looked at C2 out of the corner of his eyes. She caught his eyes with her own and a tiny grin grew on her face. He sat up quickly and pressed buttons quickly and the jets on the back of the Kightmare burst forward leaving the two Knightmares guarding him behind. C2 grabbed onto his shirt and laughed into his chest as they speed up through the sky, this time her laugh was real.


	4. Chapter 4

Lelouch's Knightmare lowered to its knees before the cockpit opened allowing Lelouch and C2 to finally stretch there legs before climbing off the Knightmare by the ladder. Lelouch touched the ground first and looked up at C2.

"You know you have been acting funny lately C2, even cheerful, maybe your falling in love with me?" C2 could hear the chuckle from the man below her. Anger covered his face and her forehead creased. She looked down at him quickly with a strong glare. "Shut up Lelouch! I swear to god I will kill you." C2 gripped her teeth and raised a fist in his direction. C2 suddenly felt her body leaning back and her feet leaving the ladder. C2 stared at the ceiling of the room they had flown into. She felt her foot come in contact with a step on the ladder and a loud crack filled her ears causing her to wince and shut her eyes tightly before continuing to fall. She braced herself and waited for the painful impact against the cement floor below her.

But she never came in contact with the floor. Lelouch had moved quickly and caught C2 in his arms but C2's fall didn't stop there. Lelouch couldn't handle the impact of catching her and his legs gave out falling back with her landing on top of him. C2 slowly opened her eyes to see she was laying on Lelouch. "Lelouch? You caught me?" He looked at her and gave her a smile and a slight pinkish blush crossed her face causing her to look away. "You didn't have to do that idiot, you hurt yourself."

Lelouch started chuckling. "As much as I enjoy this position, I think it's a bit awkward right now." C2 looked around at there position. They had indeed landed in an awkward position, C2's legs were on either side of his hips and she was sitting on his stomach. She looked back down at Lelouch and leaned forward until there foreheads almost touched. Her greenish hair slipped over her shoulder and landed on either side of his head.

"I don't think I care." C2 could feel her heart beating hard as she leaned closer to him. He stared back up into her eyes and his right eye slightly rose. She slowly closed her eyes and waited for her lips to touch his. "No, I mean it's awkward in front of such a crowd." C2 eyes opened and she looked slowly around. Standing only a few feet away from them war eight guards wearing goggles, most likely to block the effects of the Geass, but more importantly Lelouch's sister sat in her wheel chair in the middle of these guards watching the two, Lelouch's sister watched with a large interest on her face. Her left hand went up to her mouth to try and hide the chuckle that escaped.

A blush grew from her cheeks to cover her entire face and even down her neck some. "I've never seen you blush so much; if you want we can continue." Lelouch's hands went around her waist causing C2 to look down at him. The blush quickly disappeared and a familiar annoyed look went across her face.

"Shut up Lelouch." Her voice was just barley above a whisper. Lelouch laughed as he wiggled himself out from underneath her. "That's the C2 that I know and love." C2's eyes quickly flicked to Lelouch before looking away again. Lelouch stretched after standing up and held out a hand to her. She looked at the hand and gentle took a hold of it. He pulled her up on her feet causing her to put weight on her right leg and there was the sound of another loud crack. C2 winced in pain and started to fall over again but was suddenly picked up in Lelouch's arms. Lelouch looked her slowly up and down before stopping to stare at her eyes which stared at his chest.

"Ever sense you lost the code…" C2's hand gripped his shirt hard causing Lelouch to stop his sentence. He knew she hated talking about it, last time they did they got into a heated argument that ended with C2 not talking to him the entire ride to there new home as farmers.

"Please don't Lelouch, Just…not right now please." C2 looked up at him then looked back at his chest. Lelouch slowly nodded and the sound of creaking wheels caused him to turn around to look at his sister who had been watching them curiosity.

"Is she okay?" Her voice made a shiver go down Lelouch's spine; he hadn't heard his sister's voice in quiet awhile. Lelouch looked from his sister to C2 in his arms who didn't even turn her head to look at his sister. The pain most of been annoying to her without her code to take the pain away.

"No, it would seem she injured herself when she fell off the ladder. She might of broke her leg." His sister stared at C2 for a second before turning to look at a guard. The guard stood straight and bowed before spinning around and heading out of the huge hanger at a fast pace.

"He will go get a doctor and will meet us in my room. Do you need some help with her?" Her voice was strong and firm, the politicians must have pumped that strength into her. Lelouch slowly shook his head and watched as C2 closed her eyes. "Well bro…Lelouch, Zero is waiting for you also in my room." With the help of a guard she was turned around and started heading back to the door in which they came in through. Lelouch watched as four guards moved around him like he was a prisoner, which is might technology be at this point, and he could almost feel there eyes drill into him, there was still much hate towards him. Lelouch walked fast enough to keep up behind his sister.

Lelouch thought it odd enough that his sister was treating him so nicely. Well he wasn't expecting her to hug him and cry at first seeing him but they didn't even put him in cuffs. Though he guessed he shouldn't complain, he was carrying C2, which was enough to keep him occupied in a fight he supposed. As they continued Lelouch noticed there was nobody in the several halls they had gone down, it's possible they told everybody they were off limits just to keep them knowing Lelouch was still alive. He wondered if any of the other council members were told of his appearance.

There little adventure continued until they finally stopped in front of larger then average door where two men stood on either side. The two men bowed before grabbing a hold of the large handles and pulled open the door to reveal a room that was more like a huge suite in a very expensive hotel. They stopped in the middle of the room and she turned to Lelouch.

"You may leave now" She said gesturing to her guards.

"Maim?" One of the guards looked at her questionable. "I said leave us now! When the doctor shows up let him in quickly." The guards hesitated for a moment before turning and leaving out the doors. Lelouch didn't turn around but the silent click of the doors mechanics made him realize they had closed the doors behind them. Silence filled the room as Lelouch stared at his sister who didn't meet his eyes as her hair had fallen in front of her, hiding her eyes from him.

"Brother…come closer." Her voice came in a whisper, just loud enough for him to hear. Lelouch did move closer, moved slowly to her side making sure to not disturb C2 in his arms. He leaned down slightly to get even closer to her. Her hand raised fast and smacked across his face. Lelouch took a sudden step back out of surprise as his left cheek started to redden. C2 looked up at him after hearing the smack. After composing himself he looked quickly at his sister. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she glared at Lelouch.

"Why didn't you tell me you were still alive? I thought you died! I held you in my arms." Lelouch had to admit. She sure had gotten more mature, before she would never have yelled at him, even for something like this. It explains why she asked the guards to leave, for a politician to show such emotion would be bad for publicity and show weakness to the public. "Well it would have been bad if I had been found out by telling you, and well I was the evil emperor of the world, I didn't think you would like seeming me again, specially when I was planning on killing you."

"Stop it Lelouch, I know what you were really trying to do." She crossed her arms. Confused crossed his face causing her to explain further. "When you fell down after being stabbed, when I went to touch you I saw a vision of all your plans but I didn't see the fact that you planned to live." She lowered her gaze to C2. "And the fact you had her going with you."

Lelouch's and C2's eyes looked quickly at each other before he looked back at his sister. "That's odd. Even for all the weird things we've been through. Oh well, at least I won't have to explain everything." Lelouch smiled innocently hiding the fact he knew more then he was letting on.

"Should we get to the point Maim?" A figure turned the corner and Lelouch recognized him immediately. A smile crossed his face as the figure moved closer. "Suzaku, I see you have kept my suit nice and safe." Suzaku stopped just behind Nunnally, Lelouch's sister.

"Lelouch, I can't believe you survived, I could have sworn I hit the heart exactly where you told me to." Lelouch started laughing.

"With the wound you gave me it wouldn't of mattered if you hit my heart or not." From the other side of the Zero mask Suzaku gave a slight nod. His hands rose to the helmet and he slowly pulled it off.

"It feels good to get that mask off every one in awhile. Can't much though. Though I don't know how you're going to explain my resurrection Lelouch, I'm sure you have a plan though. You always do." Lelouch walked slowly over to a couch and set C2 down gently. He turned around to see Suzaku had walked up to him holding out the helmet. Lelouch took it gently with both hands and stared at the front of it.

"Actully, I'm sort of winding it." Lelouch gave him a quick smile before taking the rest of the outfit from him after he slipped out of it. Nunnaly rolled up next to Lelouch and observed C2 who was staring at the back of the couch not really caring what they were doing. As Lelouch put the outfit on, Nunnaly looked at him.

"Lelouch, I would like to know your relationship with her." Lelouch looked quickly at his sister before lowering the helmet down onto his head.

"I don't understand what you could mean sister. We were technology married, but it was never legally a signed marriage, but it was only for an act. Isn't this something you usually ask when the girl isn't around, sister?" Nunnally looked back at C2 who did twitch when she heard what they were talking about but didn't respond to anything.

"You two were technology married but not properly?" She closed her eyes then clapped her hands once. She had a serious look on her face "Then I demand a proper marriage." From underneath his helmet Lelouch's eyes opened wide and C2 almost turned completely around to look at Nunnaly who was staring at her.

"Wait…what?" Lelouch turned and stared at his sister. She cleared her throat before opening her eyes again. "It's about time my brother has a reason to settle down and actually got a girl. He never was good with the ladies." Lelouch's eyes went even wider and he started twitching a bit.

"Sister, this isn't the time for a wedding; we're in the middle of a war. And you never took in consideration me and C2's feelings about this." C2 slowly sat up after listening to them.

"Actually, I don't remember agreeing to the fake marriage either." C2 kept a calm look on her face even though she could feel the sudden glare from Lelouch from underneath his helmet as if to say 'which side are you on'. Lelouch looked back at Nunnaly who clapped her hands again.

"Then it's decided. Especially Zero is a national hero. For him to get married during a war will bring much hope to the people. Now then, I believe the doctor is here." Nunnaly motioned to the door behind her which was slowly opening. Most of her life she was forced to have her eyes closed so her hearing skills were off the charts. The doctor slipped in and immediately got to working on C2's leg asking her various questions to if this or that hurt. Lelouch noticed she didn't wince at all, probably trying to fake it not wanting to show weakness.

Lelouch side glanced at his sister who was staring at C2 with a small smile on her face. He knew exactly why she really wanted a marriage and it was to get back at him for not telling her about her living, though she may have several other reasons as well. Once his sister, always his sister. He'll have to plan a way to get back at her, and he already had a good one, and it involved a close friend of his. Lelouch turned his head slightly to look at Suzaku.

When he turned to look at C2 she was staring at him. Things were going to be a little awkward now. Of course he was always joking but a real marriage wasn't what he was planning. This may take an annoying conversation with C2 to clear up. Lelouch let out a loud sign; he was also sure that his sister had already set up a one bed room for them. He would have plenty of time to talk to her when the time comes.


	5. Chapter 5

Lelouch sat on a king size bed as he was fitting on a fresh new outfit rather then his old farming clothes, his Zero costume laying next to him. He could go around wearing the Zero costume over his farmer outfit but it was rather starting to stink, more.

Lelouch had been right about Nunnaly sticking him into a room with C2 with a single bed, in fact she was sitting not to far away in her new out fit that actually looked a bit like her old one. She had chosen it out of a huge closet of Nunnaly's. After slipping on the last sock he glanced over at her. She was sitting on the love seat looking rather annoyed about the fact she was forced by the doctor to wear a case on her leg. He leaned back on the bed and stared at her.

"Still cranky?" A small smile creped a crossed his lips. She quickly glared at him before going back to staring at the floor. Lelouch rolled his eyes grabbing his Zero costume and slipped it on but leaving the helmet laying on the middle of the bed. He leaned back then jumped forward landing on his feet. "Ahh, clean clothes, and I missed this costume." He looked at C2 hoping she was watching but she wasn't.

C2's hands were tracing her leg casing; examining it like it was a new toy or something. The smile on his face faded. He bit on his lip and thought hard on how to cheer her up, if that was even possible. A slight chuckle escaped his lips and he walked quickly over to sit next to her. C2 didn't even bother to turn her head to look at what he was doing.

"C2, I never really asked you this before but what does the C.C. stand for?" Lelouch leaned forward trying to get a glimpse of her face. She looked quickly at him and a look of suspicion crossed her face.

"C.C. is just my designation number. It's not really a name, more like a label." C2 looked him quickly up and down wondering what he was planning. "I have a real name but I don't care much for it. And I'm not telling you what it is if that's what your planning, so leave me alone."

"Yes you don't look much like a Chouko." Lelouch scratched his chin and C2's eyes widen. She grabbed him by the collar and pushed him back against the couch. "How do you know that name?" She glared deep into his eyes.

"You once mumbled it in your sleep." Lelouch's eyes were calm. He had expected this reaction from her so he wasn't freaking out. C2's eyes closed and she looked away letting him go. She was more upset now, but he was going to cheer her up. Slowly he reached up and placed a hand on her shoulder but she shrugged it off.

"You don't like that name much I see." Lelouch stared at the back of her head. She didn't say anything for a few seconds but her head gently shook back and forth. "It most have a lot of bad memories. How about a new name? C.C. isn't really a good name so how about something else."

C2 looked at Lelouch wide eyed. In the corner of her eyes there were tears, never before has Lelouch seen her cry. "Really? A new name?" C2 sniffed and she looked at her lap. "I would like that."

A smile appeared on Lelouch's face as he watched her. "You can think about it while we go." C2 looked at him. "We? But my leg…" She looked at the leg.

"A bruised up leg can't stop you from sitting in the back of a two setter Knightmare." C2 stared at her leg before looking at him. She had a grin across her face that caused Lelouch to grin back. "We'll its good to see that smile again." '

"Psh, whatever Lelouch." C2 looked away but she still held the same grin on her face. Lelouch stared at her for a few moments wondering if the real reason she had been upset all this time was because the case might of caused her not to be able to go to the fight with him? C2 stood up taking the small crane on the side of the couch with her to walk and walked over to the bed. Lelouch chuckled as he watched her, he may never know.

C2 picked up the Zero helmet and stared at the front of it for several minutes before turning to look at Lelouch. She lifted it high then through it directly at him. Lelouch's eyes opened a bit wider with some surprise and caught it in his hand. He looked from it to her with curiosity. She placed a hand on her hip and grinned again. "Let's get going Lelouch."

Lelouch leaned his head against his hand like his old habit and stared at her for a second. "That position brings back old memories, though the cast brings me back to reality, its still sexy." A slight pink went to her cheeks and she turned around looking away from him.

"Shut up Lelouch." Lelouch tried to keep from laughing. He raised the helmet and slowly lowered it over his head.

"Alright we better get going; The E.U.'s forces are getting close." Lelouch stood up and walked slowly to the door and turned around to wait for C2 to fallow. His eyes widened when he watched her tap a finger against her cast and stare at him with a cold stare. He rubbed the back of his head and let out a silent laugh of embarrassment. "Oh yeah." He walked back over to her and picked her up bridal style. She avoided looking at him on purpose. Lelouch let out a silent sigh before caring her out of the room and toward the hanger where many of the other soldiers were gearing up.

As they got to the entrance to the upper deck of the Hanger so they can look down on the troops. A woman standing next to the entrance saluted before greeting Lelouch who was still caring a stubborn C2.

"Zero, Corporal Alma reporting for duty sir. I'll be your assistant in whatever questions you need answered. Though why the great Zero would need my help I will never know." The woman started to laugh but when the two said nothing back she coughed off her embarrassment. "Anyway Mr. Zero, The troops are waiting for you right through this entrance."

"Lead the way Corporal." Answered Lelouch from under his helmet. The woman staggered but quickly regained her posture. The Corporal tightened her body standing straight in a salute to Lelouch.

"Yes, Sir. Right this way." She motioned toward the entrance and proceeded to go through the door fallowed by Lelouch. Upon entering the large hanger, a couple hundred soldiers looked up at the balcony and upon seeing 'Zero' the crowd entered a loud roar of cheers. Lelouch's eyes drifted along the large crowd taking in the sight of such a small army, the empire had lessened its grip on military a lot more then he first thought.

"Is this all of them? I hope there is more." Lelouch said motioning towards the Corporal that gave him a confused look as the cheers turned to chants of 'Zero'. "You're joking right, sir?" Without response Lelouch turned and walked past the corporal.


	6. Chapter 6

Lelouch left the Corporal behind as he walked along the metal balcony to what seemed to be his Knightmare. His boots echoed loudly even though the people below were still cheering, but had quieted down enough and started moving onto fixing up there Knightmares for the battle ahead.

As Lelouch rounded the side of the balcony he found himself standing next to his old Shinkirō. He held C2 tighter which caused her to stir and look at him confused. Still holding her up with one hand he reached out placing his hand against the cold metal. "But how? Shinkirō was destroyed during the war." He spoke to himself more then anybody else. C2 seemed to ignore him as she closed her eyes out of comfort and boredom.

"There wasn't much left of it, but we rounded up all the pieces and slowly put it back together." A voice came from behind Lelouch causing him to turn around quickly, an action that brought an annoyed grunt from the girl in his arms. Suzaku smiled at him as he walked up to him.

"Oh Suzaku it is you." Suzaku walked up to stand next to him looking at Shinkirō, Lelouch fallowing suit. "You guys re-built Shinkirō? But doesn't that go against the point of reducing military if you are building more Knightmares?" He gave Suzaku a questioning look who just smiled staring at the Knightmare.

"Shinkirō became something of a symbol for Zero so it was worth the cost to fix it." He winked at him then placed his hands where his blade was on his hip. "So you never explained how you lived?" He gave Lelouch a questioning look.

"I prefer to keep that a secret for now. But I will say C2 helped make it happen." Lelouch smiled down at her but she still had her eyes closed, obviously ignoring his words. Suzaku didn't seem convinced but he didn't push the subject. He gave them a quick wave before heading out to prepare for the battle ahead.

Lelouch placed C2 in the back seat and started strapping her in when she suddenly slapped his hands. "I am not a child, I can hook myself up." With an annoyed expression she strapped herself the rest of the way in. Lelouch rubbed his hand before sitting in the seat directly in front of hers. He pressed several buttons starting up the Knightmare.

"Just like I remember it." His hand griped the handle and pulled on it and instantly all the lights turned on in the monitors. "How are the weapons?" He turned his head slightly to look behind him but still not enough to see her.

"Weapons are online." He heard her clicking at some of the buttons. She never had much to do even during the last war. She was usually there for support more then aid. "Shields power is at a hundred percent."

A voice cracked over the radio. "The E.U. has attacked the capital. They have broken threw our defenses and are flooding into the city. Battle stations, battle stations." He felt C2 shift behind him uncomfortable.

"They got here faster then I expected" He leaned his head against his hand and stared at the screen in front of him which was giving off different commands for different groups. Lelouch's mind was already racing at which would be the best move to do first. "Alright, Let us begin." He sat up straight and pulled on the controls hard which caused the jets go start up and he leaves the restraints on the Shinkirō falling to the ground.

The soldiers in the hanger flooded out in different directions to take up defensive positions. "Lelouch…I have a bad feeling." Lelouch could hear the concern in her voice, which was not normal. He nodded his head. "Don't worry, we will be fine." Just then they could hear the sound of what seemed to be thunder, but they knew other wise. The battle for the capital had begun.

Hours later Lelouch was hidden inside one of the tall buildings. From this standing point in a blown out part near the roof he could see much of the battle and he was giving out orders accordingly. "Things are going well on the ground, but the problem is that floating fortress they have in the air."

Lelouch looked up towards the out skirts of the city where what can only be described as a circler UFO mother ship. As it slowly turned the light shined off each of its giant guns that would fire and shot down any near by enemy Knightmares. "How the heck did the E.U. build that in secret?"

"It is going to be a serious problem taking it out, won't it Lelouch?" Lelouch didn't answer her but gave a silent nod. It wasn't going to be easy to take out that super fortress, but Lelouch probably had the only Knightmare able to get close enough. He reached up and rubbed his forehead out of frustration. "It could be risky, but it could work."

"Easy for you to say, you can't die." C2 said with amusement in her voice. He waved his hand in her direction. "Don't speak of such things." He replied with annoyance. "Let's get this over with. Now I need you to convert all energy to the Wing System and the Absolute Defense if we have a chance of making this work."

Both of them set at work setting up the power and systems to start there plan. Once done Lelouch took a deep breath and a silent chuckle escaped C2's lips. "What's so funny?" He heard her shuffling against her restraints for a better position to sit, her leg irritating her.

"You risking so much for these people. That's not like you Lelouch, at least not in the open like this." She spoke with amusement in her voice. Lelouch sighed closing his eyes. "Things change." He said simple. "I have stuff I want to protect."

Lelouch's hands moved fast as he powered up the shields. "Okay, get read to fire up the Wings." He placed his hand on a switch and waited a couple seconds. Then he pulled the switch as fast as he could. "Now!"

The jets in the back turned on in a blink of an eye. The force of the jets caused the inside of the building to shake and suddenly the partially bombed out building started to collapse around them. Lelouch pulled another level and they shot out of the collapsing building like a bullet. "Preparing to start up defensive shield."

Lelouch gripped his teeth as the pressure of the G-forces pressed him into the back of the chair. He struggled to respond to her. "Wait, not yet. Wait until they fire. We must save as much energy as possible." They shot across the sky passing enemy and ally Knightmares a like, going so fast they barley had time to react.

The Super Fortress drew nearer and nearer. So close, Lelouch can see the guns turning to point at them. "Okay, wait…wait, activate them." The shields forms up in front of them just in time as there guns fired. They impacted the shields but it didn't slow down Shinkirō. Some of the guns stopped firing as the crew ran away before the Shinkirō impacted into the side.

Smoke rose high into the sky blackening the clear blue sky. Shinkirō straitened up without a scratch but the shield seemed to be depleted. "Okay, time to fire. Power up the Hadron Cannons. Direct the fire to the middle of this Super Fortress. That's the only place where there power source could be." Lelouch looked down watching the power meter increase, very slowly. "Faster, faster."

Lelouch looked up in time to see two Knightmares coming over the edge of the Fortress. He grabbed the controls and turned to them firing off the Transition Cannon mounted on the chest of the Shinkirō and the two Knightmares are sent falling towards the battle below. "If we don't get the power needed soon we will be swarmed like bees in a hive."

Lelouch slammed his fist against the controls and a loud buzzer went off announcing it was at a hundred percent. "Hadron Cannon as full capacity, ready to fire." C2 announced behind him. Lelouch blinked in confusion. "So it's true, hitting it does make it work." He turned Shinkirō and pointed it at a round dome in the center of the Fortress.

"Fire, Hydron Cannon." He pulled on a lever and the beams shot out tearing through the dome like it was butter. A few seconds went by without any reaction and Lelouch thought perhaps he made a mistake when suddenly huge explosions came bursting out every part of the ship; one directly underneath them. They were sent flying into the air.

"Power up the Wings." He shouted back at C2 but she shook her head with a frown. "The Wings have been blown off. We are in free fall."

Lelouch spit out a curse and started thinking as fast as he could. "Alright direct the few remaining energy into the shields underneath us. But wait until we are at two-hundred feet and increase the shields as much as possible." Lelouch took a deep breath and made sure his straps were as tight as possible. The shields will help but it can only help so much. They will be lucky if they don't blow up.

"According to the map, we are going to fall into a pipe factory. Can you guess what they make? It's not pillows unfortunately." C2's words only annoyed Lelouch further. "Lelouch I feel I should tell you something before it is too late."

Lelouch shook his head quickly. "No, tell me after. We will be fine." The response he got from C2 was a silent growl. "I just wanted to tell you I thought this idea was completely retarded."

Lelouch would have fallen out of his seat if not for the straps. "Great, I feel much better." His words reached C2 just in time before the sound of breaking glass and metal scraping against metal filled there years and sent there minds scrambling. The impact came a second later. The screens blacked out as the remaining of the energy drained because of the shield.

Only one monitor came back on but it was just silent fuzz, obviously broken but lit the dark area enough to see. Lelouch let out a groan and opened his eyes. "We did it!" He let out a chuckle. "You still alive back there?" He tried to look at her but the straps didn't allow him to turn around.

"Lelouch…." Her voice came out in a groan. "Oh good you are alive. It seems we are out of power so we are going to have to-"Something wet dripped onto his shoulder and he reached over placing his hand over it and examined the liquid. The bright red shined in the dim light. Lelouch's eyes opened wide in shock. He wasn't injured so that means.

He struggled against the restraints until he got the last one off. Spinning around his eyes opened in shock and he almost hurled. Sticking out of C2's chest was a long pipe. There Knightmare most of landed in a pile of them because they were sticking out in several different places.

C2 lay slumped, only sitting up because of the pipe in her chest. Lelouch scrambled crawling over his seat to be next to her. "Don't move, it's going to be okay." Even though he spoke the words he knew there was no way to save someone from such a serious wound.

"Lelouch…." He placed his bloodied hand against her cheek as tears were now leaking out of the corner of his eyes. "Do not talk. I think you punctured a lounge." He grabbed the pipe and pulled with all of his strength. C2 let out a scream of agony as the pipe wiggled but did not budge.

Lelouch let the pipe go out of exustion. He looked at his raw hands that had cracked and started to bleed. "We will get some help, don't worry." Her head slowly raised to look at him, her eyes already filling with despair.

"Lelouch…I…" He shook his head placing both his hands on her cheeks. "Don't say it. You…we….I can still think of something." Her head slowly moved side to side.

"I…I still think…you're a…idiot." A small smile came across her lips and Lelouch couldn't help but chuckle as tears streamed down his cheeks. C2's eyes slowly closed and she went limps against the pipe.

"You stupid…witch. I love you too." He shook his head and started to sob holding C2's head against his chest.

****The story is not over****


	7. Chapter 7

Lelouch hunched over a table, his hair slightly hiding his eyes. On the table was C.C.'s body but a bright white sheet was draped over covering her up. Thanks to the destruction of the Super Fortress is turned out a lot of the Knightmares had been drones and instantly shut down. It had taken hours for them to find Lelouch still holding onto C2's body.

He didn't explain to anyone what happened and he didn't even bother go cover his face but nobody seemed to object to the fact he was the mad Emperor from before. He carried her all the way back to the Capital, not caring that her blood drenched him. He found an empty room with a table and found a white sheet. Out of respect he placed it over her entire body but he couldn't stop the sheet from turning red where her wound was.

He punched the table leaving a knuckle imprint and he felt one of his fingers break. "Dammit. We haven't gotten married yet, you stupid…girl." One of his tears went down his cheek and landed where her cheek was underneath the sheet. He heared something roughly and her hand fell off the edge of the table out of the sheet. He sniffed wiping away his tears and reached down taking a hold of her hand.

Her hand was still warm which caused Lelouch to stiffen. He tucked the hand slowly back under the sheet and took a deep breath trying to calm himself. He jumped when he felt something bump his leg. Looking down he noticed it was her hand again. Confusion crossed his face; he had made sure it wouldn't fall off.

He reached out to grab her hand again and this time to make sure it wouldn't fall, when suddenly C2 sat straight up on the table the sheet still hiding her body. Lelouch fell back onto the floor and looked up at her with pure shock on his face. "Zombie!" He shouted and crawled a couple feet back.

"Who are you calling Zombie?" C2 responded. She reached up pulling the sheet off and letting it fall down onto the floor. She slowly turned her head and looked at him with a annoyed expression. "I am no Zombie."

"But…but…how are you ALIVE?" He pointed at her as if accusing her of murder. Her annoyed expression increased as she turned and stepped off the table. "Should I not be alive?"

"Actually yes, you should be dead." He looked her up and down with a cautious look as if she would turn into a zombie eating monster any second.

"How rude Lelouch." She looked at her clothes seeming to be annoyed at the hole and blood. Where the hole in her chest had been was smooth un-harmed skin. "Seems some how I got your fathers code." She started dusting off her clothes as if the dust was the worst part about the looks of her clothes.

"That's it? You just randomly got my father's immortality and that's that? Did you know about this?" He used the table to pull himself back on his feet, his reddened eyes glaring at her. She shrugged her shoulders then placed a hand on her stomach.

"I demand pizza to fill my stomach" She snapped her fingers as if she was Queen and started walking out of the room. Lelouch stumbled after her. "Wait you stupid girl, people think you are dead. You can't just start walking around or you will start freaking out a lot of people."

"Watch me Lelouch." She called back already far down the hallway. Lelouch stopped at the door way leaning against it. He caught his breath the shock still coming in waves on him. A smile crossed his face as a tear of joy fell from his cheek. "Stupid girl."

"By the way, I heard what you said about the marriage. I demand Pizza cake for the wedding." He barley heard her and he slapped his forehead in annoyance. "You can't have a Pizza cake for a wedding. Do they even make Pizza cake?"

"They will now. I demand it." Lelouch was not moving quickly to keep up with her, her voice echoing off the walls just barley getting to him.

"This is the girl I fell in love with? Perhaps I am the one who died and this is just hell." He mumbled to himself not thinking she could hear him. She spun around and gave him a tiny smirk. "If this is hell, why are you so happy?"

Lelouch rolled his eyes walking past her. "Why indeed."

****Sorry it is so short, Hope you enjoy****


	8. Chapter 8

Lelouch played with the tie around his neck as he tried to make it perfect as he stood infront of a large mirror. The only time Lelouch ever had to deal with a tie was during special events and school, those years were long gone. He grumbled loudly as he failed to loop it right and the whole thing came apart. "Blasted thing."

"Is the great and powerful Lelouch losing a battle to a tie?" Lelouch's eyes moved slightly to spot Suzaku standing in the door frame. He was in his complete military outfit, even to the objection of Nunnally who tried to force a tux onto him. It was only just a week ago when Lelouch has recklessly rushed his way through several soldiers and passer-bys showing off his face and revealing the tyrant Lelouch had not actully died.

There was not as much reaction as the government had first expected. There were several protests and riots around the world but nothing police could not handle. It wasn't long before the European Union caught word of the news and waged a propaganda war, trying it to make it seem the U.F.N. was pushing for a new tyrant rule under Lelouch.

Lelouch was rushed onto television infront of billions of people to push for peace. He spoke for over a hour explaining most of the secrets that has been kept for so long. Though some very important details, including the Geass and related topics were remained secret. And some facts were made up to make the story more convincing.

He pulled the tie off before trying again. Once finished he focused back on the mirror, he noticed his cheek was a bit red. He reached up placing his hand against the red mark. "Still hurt? She got you good."

His violet eyes scolded back at Suzaku through the mirror. The mark had begun to fade and hopfully it wouldn't leave a bruise. Before he was dragged onto tv, Nunnaly had brought together several people involved to come up with the fully story to tell. Some who were not only suprised to find out he was alive, but some not to happy to see that he had survived.

_Lelouch walked slowly towards the meeting that Nunally had set up. He had already run into several people who had been invited. Some remained silent as they ignored him, others yelled at him angerly until gaurds or others pulled them away out of hear shot. The whole time Lelouch's face remained content and straight. C.C. had remained with Nunnaly, there was no point for C.C. to come to the meeting where they were going to come up with the story sense they were not going to mention anything to do with the Geass. _

_He stared at the ground with every step ignoring servents and gaurds he passed. He didn't notice a person was heading straight towards him until a powerful fist hit him across the face. He was forced to stumble a couple feet back. His face contorted in suprise and shock but slowly turned back to normal when he noticed who it was. _

_Kallen's stared at Lelouch breathing heavily. Her hair was combined down and in a pony tail. She wore a more womanly outfit then he remembered. "Was she running before she ran into me?" He thought to himself out of curiosity. _

_"Why?" Her eyes were full of anger and distress. He looked her over to find her meaning, giving her the slightest questioning look. She rushed at him grabbing him by the collar. "Don't give me that shit, why are you alive? Why didn't you stay dead?" She raised her hand to punch him again. Lelouch did not flinch as he continued to stare back at her with un-blinking and un-emotion filled eyes. _

_A hand grabbed Kallen's fist before she could swing. Lelouch looked over her shoulder to see Suzaku. "Now now, you got a punch in, now move on." _

_She glared at him for several seconds before letting Lelouch go and shrugging off his hand. "You are no better then he is, you both should of died." She refused to make eye-contact with either of them as she moved quickly down the hallway. _

The only response Suzaku got was a quick 'hmp'. "You are not getting nervous are you?" Lelouch looked up to stare deep into his own eyes.

"It is nothing I can't handle." Lelouch's face was the usualy stiffness but there was a hint of emotion that is not usually seen on his face. He took a deep breath closing his eyes before turning around.

"Alot of people say that and then end up running out at the very last minute. Leaving behind a glass shoe for the princess to find." Suzaku said with a big smile on his face. Lelouch's eyebrow tilited a little as he gave Suzaku a questioning look.

"I don't think that is how it went." He walked slowly past him. Suzaku gave him a dumbfounded look as he passed. "Really? Then how did it go?" Lelouch shook his head as he continued walking.

Suzaku fallowed close behind him. "Lelouch." He nodded a silent response back acknowledging he heared him. "I know she can be a 'witch' and all. But remember, she's your perfect match, take good care of her." He remained silent for almost a minute before nodding again.

The first beat of the piano caused Lelouch to lookup quickly, his heart missing a beat. He would never admit it but he had been stressing out ever sense he started standing at the front of the aisle. If it weren't for the hundreds of quests and the several cameras pointed in his direction streaming the whole event live to hundreds of millions of people, he probably would go crazy standing there. "Ridiculous." He mumbled underneath his breath.

"What was that, Lelouch?" Suzaku gave him a questioning look, clearly noticing his friends stressed out state. "It's nothing." He said giving a silent response. The piano increased the rythm causing Lelouch to look at the doors slowly open.

C2 strolled through the doors a bright light shining behind her. The light shining through the windows seemed to hit her perfectly, the smooth silk shining like a million different stars dancing on a white sky. Lelouch could not see her face well through the veil but she seemed a bit red, could she be blushing?

With every step she took Lelouch could hear his heart beating in his ears. "Nunully did a good job." Lelouch barely heared him and only gave him a quick mumbled responce. He was more focused on his approaching angel. C2 stopped beside him, he could see out of the corner of his eye her returning the look.

Nunnally moved forward infront of both of them holding out her hands to both of them. They both placed a single hand in hers. As she spoke Lelouch only heared bits and pieces. When Nunnaully finished and they gave there responces he turned to Suzaku who handed him a beatiful ring.

He took C2's hand gently in his before sliding the ring onto her finger. He let her hand go before lifting the veil to reveal her hidden face. Her green hair most of been cleaned several times because it shined as brightly at her dress. One of his hands rested against her cheeks which were indeed bright pink from blushing so her skin was warm.

"You look beatiful." She gave him a suprised look before a cute anoyed expression crossed her face. "You don't look like a witch anymore, you look like a Kohana."

Her face turned to one of shock. "Kohana?" His calm face slowly turned to one of caring and he smiled as he stared deep into her yellow eyes. "I told you I would get you a good name."

Tears swelled in her eyes causing Lelouch to grow worried. "Is it bad? I can think of something else." She quickly shook her head and for the first time Lelouch thinks he spotted a real smile appearing on her lips. "My name is Kohana." At that moment Lelouch forgot about the cameras, the hundreds of people and the stressfulness of war. She stared back at him as there faces grew closer until there lips kissed, as if it were the first time.


End file.
